pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
International Defense Foundation
International Defense Foundation 国际防务基金会/Internationale Verteidigungsstiftung/Fondation de défense internationale/Международный фонд защиты/国際防衛基金/Uluslararası savunma vakfı The International Defense Foundation (IDF) is an international military founded by ten world powers (England, America, New Zealand, Australia, Germany, France, China, Japan, Russia, and Turkey.) after the May 22nd Manchester attacks. Its goal is to triangulate and thwart global terror and maintain global peace. Politics The IDF Board of Security consists of 3 advisors/representatives from each country; a defense minister, a military General, and the UN representative. A decision is only put into motion when there are at least two representative votes from at least five countries. This can, however, be overwritten by votes from each coalition council country’s president. The coalition council is the four largest world powers; America, England, Russia and China. The coalition council has complete power over the BOS. If all the coalition council countries are in agreement, laws and decisions can be made without a say from the other IDF countries. This is called a Security override. The IDF BOS hold a meeting in Geneva on May 22nd every year. The BOS representatives utilize extreme war politics to avoid public disapproval and possibly even rebellion. Manchester accords The Manchester accords are a series of papers and laws passed by the IDF in late June 2017, detailing how United Nations countries should respond to terrorist attacks on their home soil. The Manchester accords show how defense and rescue forces should commence raid operations and medical doctrines for the care of attack victims and their families. Composition The force maintains a set of ten 100 man platoons, one from each IDF supporting country. These task forces are given names in their own language.The IDF also works with various vehicle and weapon manufacturers like FN Herstal and Oshkosh to provide top of the line gear. America: Patriots Standard issue rifle: M17 The M17 is the 2017 remake of the M4 carbine. This version has a plastic casing to reduce weight. * England: Peacekeepers Standard issue rifle L85A2 * New Zealand: Farmers Standard issue rifle LMT MARS-L * Australia: Southerns Standard issue rifle F88 Austeyr * Germany: BlitzKrieg Standard issue rifle G36 * France: Cavalerie Standard issue rifle HK416N China: 红拳 Standard issue rifle QBZ-17 The QBZ-17 is The current variant of the QBZ weapon line. Like its predescessors, it is bullpup, allowing for greater range and accuracy * Japan: 監督者 Standard issue rifle: Type-17 * Russia: Выбор Путина Standard issue rifle: AK-12 * Turkey: Merkez kuvveti Standard issue rifle: MPT-76 International Firearms Law On the 8th of october, 2023, IDF supreme chancellor Zachariah Ikebo passed the international firearms law, to be taken by all countries. It details that lethal weapons are only to be owned by law enforcement and emergency services. With terrorism at an all time low, and defense covered by the now 20,000 strong IDF military, world governments focus economy on sustainability, carbon emissions, and later space exploration. Republic of Antarctica On the 7th of July, 2034, the Republic of antarctica is formed and soon joins the IDF, which now rules over all defence and law enforcement world wide. The IDF replaces the UN and EU, and becomes the only international united countries group. Emperor Chris Bacon of antarctica makes close ties with the new IDF supreme chancellor Ethan Brady. Colony One On the 13th of february, 2054, the UGS Horizon lands on mars and begins terraformation processes to make it habitable. Colony one is established late december, 2063. Immigration starts almost immediately. IDF weaponry (as of 2060 onwards) * MCR * RMHR * ManTyS * HH-50 "Snapper"